


What's Rightfully Hers

by RHoldhous



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Her desire for the Master scorched hot like the sun.
Kudos: 17





	What's Rightfully Hers

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"It was never wise to deny the Pharaoh anything."

So claimed Ritsuka's Servant, Nitocris. She had a proud and irascible personality, as befit her history. Lately she had taken to invading his personal space a lot, especially after rounds in the simulator. As she was not someone who stood for pranks, the Master of Chaldea wondered what she was playing at.

He didn't know it would go _this_ far.

The Egyptian ruler was currently in his bed, under the covers, her head nestled between his legs. From here he could clearly spy her completely naked form, the unmistakable dusky color of her skin gleaming like polished wood.

"Um… what on earth are you…" he stopped, as a shock of pleasure coursed through him, courtesy of his hard cock now locked in her lovely mouth. That same mouth that was used to hurling invectives at his enemies (and occasionally himself) was now lovingly wrapped around him.

"Mmmph… Slurrphh... Phaaah…" She bobbed her head up and down, letting him pierce her lips again and again. A moan escaped her throat as she made several smacking noises. He grunted, and squeezed the sheets at the exquisite pleasure that she lavished on his morning wood.

"Ahh… simply divine, Master," she whispered, blowing her hot breath on his sensitive cock. "The feel of this splendid thing, to feast on it, yet knowing it is untested, unproven, is so very much pleasing to us. And knowing that it is by our will that your manhood has manifested thus makes it all the better." She dipped her head back down, encircling his length with her tongue, making him gasp and shiver at his touch.

"N-Nitocris… Why…?" he asked, through gritted teeth. He tried to pry his legs free, but she had trapped it beneath her body. Her smooth skin and slender frame, which should have allowed him to leave easily, instead trapped him in their sensual feel—not to mention this was a Heroic Spirit of considerably superhuman strength. The absolute least he could do at the moment was comb his fingers through her hair, something which she seemed to like as she continued to service his cock.

She drew him into her throat as deep as she could. She slid her lips all along his length, while her tongue ladled her spit over its surface. She popped the head free of her lips with another loud smack, then flicked the tip of her tongue right beneath his glans. He made a loud, moaning sound, almost pathetic, as he felt waves of pleasure shoot up his spine.

She paused, drawing him out and licking idly along its length. She looked up at him with hooded eyes brimming with lust and confidence. He was sure his expression was in an even sorrier state, as he felt quite turned on from being blown by a beautiful woman. Her gaze seemed to peer straight through his mind, as if she knew exactly how good he felt, and was about to twist it for her own ends.

She had him right where she wanted.

"You appear to be enjoying this very much, Master," she said. "Though it may be presumptuous, but as we see it, you are a virgin, no?"

He fought to stop himself from blushing—a difficult prospect with his face all flushed from exertion. So he nodded.

"Oh, do not feel embarrassed. Rather, we are grateful to be in this position," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Giving him one last lick up the underside of his shaft, she nodded. She continued in a low, whispery voice, like a sweet melody sighing into his ear. "We shall very much prefer to acquire your virginity, Master. And should you accept, then you shall have leave to sow your seed in our divine womb, that we might birth a strong child worthy of pride. Then, of course, should you pledge yourself fully unto me, then we shall allow you to partake of us, again and again, as ripe fruits in season, forever."

"I… I…"

"Tarry not in deciding," she said, lifting her whole body up so he could behold her in her full naked glory. Her slender, nymph-like body, touched by the desert sun, her slender, curvy legs, her pert, alluring bosom that looked like they would fit perfectly in his palms, with sexy areola colored a shade darker, and most importantly, the hint of pink between the intersection of her thighs, brought to his mind an unattainable, divine image.

And Ritsuka could not just ignore the call of his manhood, his libido, that urged him to accept the offer, to allow her to pluck his virginity like choice meat, offering it up to this goddess who was worthy of him. Already his cock strained upward, vainly seeking her, while her shrouded entrance waited just above, near yet far, just out of reach.

"What do you say, Master?" she asked.

"Y-yes…" he swallowed, his throat dry. "Yes! Please! Nitocris!"

A flash of triumph blended into her expression. She grinned, exulting in his acceptance, in his earnest submission of his virginity. It was like she had conquered new lands, fertile lands.

"Very good, Master," she said in a sultry voice, and gyrated her sinuous hips like a desert dancer, lowering herself bit by bit until his eager cock barely touched the puffy entrance to her pussy. She gazed down intently at him, watching the changes in his expression as she daubed the head in her sticky fluids, preparing him for entry. The pleasure she felt from teasing him was wonderful, as were the sensations that happened next as she swallowed the tip of his cock with her lower lips.

"We shall begin," she says smugly. She descended, smoothly sheathing his length inside her. Ritsuka gasped aloud, gripping the sheets hard as sheer pleasure shot up his spine.

She basked in the feeling of firmly taking away his virginity, as well as the sublime feeling of capturing this splendid expression of his manhood, as he slid ever deeper inside her. Once he was completely hilted within, she began to roll her hips, enjoying the way he responded to her folds wringing his cock. He looked up at her with glazed, eyes, while she panted and wheezed, trying to focus on the incredible feel produced by his erection. His moans soon joined hers, as they began to fall into a breeding rhythm.

She leaned her dusky body over him, running her hands over his chest. He melted into the feel of her hands spreading heat everywhere she touched, even while he continued to pump up into her cunt. Nitocris lifted her ass, drawing him out partway until only his glans was left. He whooped loudly, staring at her in panic, as if she was taking away his toys, pulling him from her slick, delicious tunnel. She enjoyed teasing him this way, even as she slammed back down to the base, wringing a shout of ecstasy from him.

She grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers together and held onto them while she began to bounce on his hips in earnest. She leaned down, letting her boobs hang close to his lips, and ordered him to suck, to bite at them, which he did eagerly. While his mouth sucked on her nips, he thrust up into her with abandon, moaning loudly as he smacked his hips wildly against hers.

Nitocris shifted her weight around, adjusting her place on his lap as if he were her royal throne. She moved until she found an adequate position, whereby his eager, inexperienced thrusts were able to hit almost every weak spot inside her love tunnel. She felt so full and stuffed that she began to pant, tossing her head and making her hair flick beads of sweat all over. She met his increasingly volatile thrusts with her own ravenous movements, as the two of them kept seeking whatever pleasure they could squeeze from the other.

From his perspective, Ritsuka could not believe what he was seeing: this proud monarch, with her face locked in a loose, rapturous expression, her lustrous hair turned wild and moist, matted with sweat; her hooded eyes which blazed with inner lust, her dusky skin flushed with a healthy shade of red; her forehead glistened with sweat, her lovely lips parted as she gasped and moaned. The sight of this lovely goddess desperately slamming down on him like some common harlot sent sparks of pleasure blooming in his mind, inflaming him with a virginal frenzy. He abandoned all rationality, moving his hips rapidly to meet her, as the heat of lust spread through his body, his mind falling into the mating haze.

"We can feel it," she said, breathlessly, as she squeezed tight around him. "You're about to spill your wonderful seed."

"Ungghh… Haah… Nitocrisss…" he said, hissing through his teeth.

"We shall not allow you to spill your essence anywhere other than our womb," she ordered, pinning his body to the bed. "Your seed is ours, and you shall paint our insides white with your virile cum. You shall bless us with a child."

Ritsuka, gripped by her pussy and by the overwhelming bliss that coursed through his whole body, had no choice but to accept her order, pumping out his first creampie into his Servant with a loud yell.

His ecstasy-ridden voice was like music to her ears, combined with the delight of his searing-hot seed spilling into her womb as she grinded her hips into his. She cupped his chin and kissed him, sticking her hot tongue into his mouth and claiming ownership over it. She guided his hands to her hips and goaded him to thrust every last bit of his cum right into her waiting womb.

She collapsed on top of him, making a loud smack as their sweaty bodies collided together. Her hair fell over his face as she savored the saltiness of his fresh sweat. Their minds hovered on the hazy abyss of pleasure, with the aftershocks of their mutual orgasms continuing to rock their body.

She basked in the post-coital bliss. She relished in the feel of him inseminating her, his cum marinating in her womb as his sperm desperately swarmed all over her defenseless egg. It was only a matter of time now before she was completely impregnated.

"Well done," she announced, patting him. She squeezed his biceps. "You have pleased us greatly with your devotion. Such eager actions can only be rewarded handsomely. Should you desire our body, Master, it is yours to do with it as you please. So long as you continue to devote yourself to me, that is."

She could feel the evidence of his renewed desire as his cock hardened inside her. "Oh?" she said, looking straight at him as she gave his cock a tug. "So eager to collect the reward, are you? Well, that is to be expected. You are a rapacious young man, newly born into manhood, and ours is a body no other can match. Come then, Master, feast on us, as we surely shall feast on you."

"Nitocris!" He seized the initiative, though it was something she allowed, as he forced her on her back to lie above her.

She smiled at him and patted his head, allowing her new possession his whims-for he was hers completely, now and forever.

* * *

 **Story commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder th** **at the story is _commissioned_.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".**


End file.
